There are several categories of blood cells. Erythrocyte or red blood cell (RBC) counts are for women 4.8 million cells/μl and men 5.4 million cells/μl. RBCs make up 93% of the solid element in blood and about 42% of blood volume. Platelets are 2 μm-3 μm in size. They represent 7% of the solid elements in blood and about 3% of the blood volume, corresponding to about 1.5 to 4×1011 cells per liter. There are 5 general types of white blood cells (WBCs) or leukocytes accounting for about 1.5 to 4×109 cells per liter. The WBCs comprise: 50-70% Neutrophils (12-15 μm in size); 2-4% Eosinophils (12-15 μm in size); 0.5-1% Basophils (9-10 μl in size); 20-40% Lymphocytes (25% B-cells and 75% T-cells) (8-10 μm in size); and 3-8% Monocytes (16-20 μm in size). They comprise 0.16% of the solid elements in the blood, and approximately 0.1% of the blood volume corresponding to around 4 to 12×109 per liter. A subject with an infection might have a WBC count as high as 25×109 per liter.
Platelets are the smallest cells in the blood and are important for releasing proteins into the blood that are involved in clotting. Patients with immune diseases that cause lower counts (such as cancer, leukemia and other chemotherapy patients) sometimes need platelet transfusions to prevent their counts from becoming too low. The platelet count in adults is normally between 140,000-440,000 cells/μl, and this number should not fall below 50,000 cells/μL because platelets play an integral role in blood clotting.
Blood separation techniques have traditionally employed discrete centrifugation processes. More particularly, a certain volume of blood is removed from a donor at a particular time. That volume of blood is then subjected to different levels of centrifugation to provide corresponding blood fractions for blood components such as plasma, platelets, red blood cells, and white blood cells. This process is discrete, rather than continuous, such that if more blood from the donor is to be processed, another volume is removed from the donor, and the process is repeated.
The steps in platelet collection are: collection of blood from donor; addition of anticoagulant; separation via centrifugation; return of red cells, leukocytes and plasma to the donor. A collection normally contains about 200-400 ml of plasma, which is reduced to avoid incompatibility. This collection normally contains about 8 to 8.5×1010 platelets. A donor normally gives approximately 10% of his/her platelets with no loss in clotting ability, although a larger number of platelets could be separated from the blood. These platelets must be used within five days of collection.
Plateletpheresis, called apheresis, is a state of the art process by which platelets are separated [Haemonetics Component Collection System (CCS) and Multi Component System (Multi)(Haemonetics, Braintree, Mass.)]. This automated machine separates platelets from blood over a period of 1.5 to 2 hours (assuming 10% donation). This process is faster than traditional approaches and is completely automated and can be used for single or double platelet doses. Nevertheless, the process is slow relative to the patience of donors and is capable of improvement for the purity of the separated platelet fraction.
Other procedures are also time consuming, often taking several hours, particularly when unused blood fractions are to be returned to the donor. For example, platelet donation make take several hours, as whole blood is removed from the donor, fractionated through centrifugation to obtain the platelets, and the remaining blood components are then injected back into the donor. This centrifugation process is also comparatively harsh, also can result in damage to a proportion of the harvested cells, effectively reducing the usable yield of the blood fractions.
Other types of separations are also either time consuming or cannot process large volumes of material in a timely fashion. For example, sperm sorting, in which viable and motile sperm are isolated from non-viable or non-motile sperm, is often a time-consuming task, with severe volume restrictions.
As discussed below in greater detail in describing the present invention, manipulations of particles, such as that described in the second and fifth related applications, may also be part of a novel separation technique. One conventional technique in manipulating microscopic objects is optical trapping. An accepted description of the effect of optical trapping is that tightly focused light, such as light focused by a high numerical aperture microscope lens, has a steep intensity gradient. Optical traps use the gradient forces of a beam of light to trap a particle based on its dielectric constant.
To minimize its energy, a particle having a dielectric constant higher than the surrounding medium will move to the region of an optical trap where the electric field is the highest. Particles with at least a slight dielectric constant differential with their surroundings are sensitive to this gradient and are either attracted to or repelled from the point of highest light intensity, that is, to or from the light beam's focal point. In constructing an optical trap, optical gradient forces from a single beam of light are employed to manipulate the position of a dielectric particle immersed in a fluid medium with a refractive index smaller than that of the particle, but reflecting, absorbing and low dielectric constant particles may also be manipulated.
The optical gradient force in an optical trap competes with radiation pressure which tends to displace the trapped particle along the beam axis. An optical trap may be placed anywhere within the focal volume of an objective lens by appropriately selecting the input beam's propagation direction and degree of collimation. A collimated beam entering the back aperture of an objective lens comes to a focus in the center of the lens' focal plane while another beam entering at an angle comes to a focus off-center. A slightly diverging beam focuses downstream of the focal plane while a converging beam focuses upstream. Multiple beams entering the input pupil of the lens simultaneously each form an optical trap in the focal volume at a location determined by its angle of incidence. The holographic optical trapping technique uses a phase modifying diffractive optical element to impose the phase pattern for multiple beams onto the wavefront of a single input beam, thereby transforming the single beam into multiple traps.
Phase modulation of an input beam is preferred for creating optical traps because trapping relies on the intensities of beams and not on their relative phases. Amplitude modulations may divert light away from traps and diminish their effectiveness.
When a particle is optically trapped, optical gradient forces exerted by the trap exceed other radiation pressures arising from scattering and absorption. For a Gaussian TEM00 input laser beam, this generally means that the beam diameter should substantially coincide with the diameter of the entrance pupil. A preferred minimum numerical aperture to form a trap is about 0.9 to about 1.0.
One difficulty in implementing optical trapping technology is that each trap to be generated generally requires its own focused beam of light. Many systems of interest require multiple optical traps, and several methods have been developed to achieve multiple trap configurations. One existing method uses a single light beam that is redirected between multiple trap locations to “time-share” the beam between various traps. However, as the number of traps increases, the intervals during which each trap is in its “off” state may become long for particles to diffuse away from the trap location before the trap is re-energized. All these concerns have limited implementations of this method to less than about 10 traps per system.
Another traditional method of creating multi-trap systems relies on simultaneously passing multiple beams of light through a single high numerical aperture lens. This is done by either using multiple lasers or by using one or more beam splitters in the beam of a single laser. One problem with this technique is that, as the number of traps increases, the optical system becomes progressively more and more complex. Because of these problems, the known implementations of this method are limited to less than about 5 traps per system.
In a third approach for achieving a multi-trap system, a diffractive optical element (DOE) (e.g., a phase shifting hologram utilizing either a transmission or a reflection geometry) is used to alter a single laser beam's wavefront. This invention is disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,106 to Grier et al. The wavefront is altered so that the downstream laser beam essentially becomes a large number of individual laser beams with relative positions and directions of travel fixed by the exact nature of the diffractive optical element. In effect, the Fourier transform of the DOE produces a set of intensity peaks each of which act as an individual trap or “tweezer.”
Some implementations of the third approach have used a fixed transmission hologram to create between 16 and 400 individual trapping centers.
A fixed hologram has been used to demonstrate the principle of holographic optical trapping but using a liquid crystal grating as the hologram permitted ‘manufacture’ of a separate hologram for each new distribution of traps. The spatially varying phase modulation imposed on the trapping laser by the liquid crystal grating may be easily controlled in real time by a computer, thus permitting a variety of dynamic manipulations.
Other types of traps that may be used to optically trap particles include, but are not limited to, optical vortices, optical bottles, optical rotators and light cages. An optical vortex produces a gradient surrounding an area of zero electric field which is useful to manipulate particles with dielectric constants lower than the surrounding medium or which are reflective, or other types of particles which are repelled by an optical trap. To minimize its energy, such a particle will move to the region where the electric field is the lowest, namely the zero electric field area at the focal point of an appropriately shaped laser beam. The optical vortex provides an area of zero electric field much like the hole in a doughnut (toroid). The optical gradient is radial with the highest electric field at the circumference of the doughnut. The optical vortex detains a small particle within the hole of the doughnut. The detention is accomplished by slipping the vortex over the small particle along the line of zero electric field.
The optical bottle differs from an optical vortex in that it has a zero electric field only at the focus and a non-zero electric field in all other directions surrounding the focus, at an end of the vortex. An optical bottle may be useful in trapping atoms and nanoclusters which may be too small or too absorptive to trap with an optical vortex or optical tweezers. (See J. Arlt and M. J. Padgett. “Generation of a beam with a dark focus surrounded by regions of higher intensity: The optical bottle beam,” Opt. Lett. 25, 191-193, 2000.)
The light cage (U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,716) is loosely, a macroscopic cousin of the optical vortex. A light cage forms a time-averaged ring of optical traps to surround a particle too large or reflective to be trapped with dielectric constants lower than the surrounding medium.
When the laser beam is directed through or reflected from the phase patterning optical element, the phase patterning optical element produces a plurality of beamlets having an altered phase profile. Depending on the number and type of optical traps desired, the alteration may include diffraction, wavefront shaping, phase shifting, steering, diverging and converging. Based upon the phase profile chosen, the phase patterning optical element may be used to generate optical traps in the form of optical traps, optical vortices, optical bottles, optical rotators, light cages, and combinations of two or more of these forms.
Researchers have sought indirect methods for manipulating cells, such as tagging the cells with diamond micro-particles and then tweezing the diamond particles. Cell manipulations have included cell orientation for microscopic analysis as well as stretching cells. Tissue cells have also been arranged with tweezers in vitro in the same spatial distribution as in vivo.
In addition to the cells themselves, optical tweezers have been used to manipulate cellular organelles, such as vesicles transported along microtubules, chromosomes, or globular DNA. Objects have also been inserted into cells using optical tweezers.
Accordingly, as an example of new types of sorting using laser steered optical traps, a method of cell sorting using a technique which isolates valuable cells from other cells, tissues, and contaminants is needed. Further, a way of achieving a unique contribution of optical trapping to the major industrial needs of blood cell sorting and purification is required. Still further, there is a need to separate sperm cells in the animal husbandry market.
As a consequence, a need remains for a separation technique and apparatus which is continuous, has high throughput, provides time saving, and which causes negligible or minimal damage to the various components for separation. In addition, such techniques should have further applicability to biological or medical areas, such as for separations of blood, sperm, other cellular materials, as well as viral, cell organelle, globular structures, colloidal suspensions, and other biological materials.